Worst Kind of Torture
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: Reid is taken and a mysterious unsub subjects him to the worst kind of torture. Will Reid finally break? Short story, few chapters. Takes place after "Zugzwang" Reid Whump, Centric.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a mini story of Reid Centric, Whumpt. Enjoy!**

...

Chapter One: Breaking Point

...

Reid's eyes fluttered open at the sound of metal scraping the cool tile floor. He tried to move, but found restraints bound his wrists and ankles. The rough metallic material cut deep grooves in his skin and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

His eyes were wide open and yet he only saw darkness. He heard something, a rhythmic scraping against the cool tile floor. Footsteps. That of which were nearing with every second.

 _Where am I?_

He tried to think, yet his mind would not cooperate and his thoughts were lost to oblivion. He sat waiting, for a faith he did not know.

Rough, course fingers suddenly touched his skin. He shivered and tried to shirk away from the owner. No such luck. They traced patterns in the skin of his forearm and to his horror, traveled the length of his arms, up and around his shoulders and down his narrow, bare back. He felt something large press against him, a body composed of muscle and sweat. Smelt the burning sour of this man's breath as he grew close to Reid's face.

From somewhere inside him he found the strength to ask, "W-who are you?"

Reid felt his head snap backwards as his captor delivered a swift punch to his jaw. He cried out, his words sounded odd against the quietness. The man did not answer, and Reid did not dare ask again.

He continued to trace his fingers along Reid's arm, then moved out as he chose to travel different directions of his body. Reid whimpered as his abuser leaned in close, his rough stubbled cheek touching his.

 _Please. Don't do this!_

His mind was shrieking, and his body convulsed at the thought of his monster nearing him any future. He tried to move away, give himself just the slightest bit of distance from his opposer, but remained immobile, restrained to where he sat. His breathing was quickening, his chest heaved.

Through the darkness he thought he could see light. The light that would surly consume him soon.

It was when the unsub began to purr that he knew he would not last. The movements of his fingers quickened as the noise loudened with every second. He did not understand the motion nor the noise, nonetheless was never more terrified in his life.

 _Why?_

It would seem he was always a target, the onslaught of an unsub or psychopaths motivation. He had been taken before, drugged and tortured, had been beaten to the breaking point. He had been lost, fallen to a point where life had no meaning, he had given up. All hope had dissipated.

But he had been brought back. He had not been defeated. But he hadn't been alone.

 _Alone..._

The word echoed in his mind, filling the void devised from the confusion and fear that filled him. Alone. His team had abandoned him. All of them. His family could not save him. Not this time.

A dull sob filled the room as something sharp pierced the skin of his forearm. The unsub began to hum louder, his voice deep and strong as it filled the desolation. Reid ignored him as silent tears feel down his battered, frightened face.

His body filled with the familiar sensation of heat, pure liquid fire, then...heaven. The effects of the drug were almost instant and his body began to succumb to the blackness that persisted to encase him.

He did not miss the words said as he fell away from reality into the sanctity of unconsciousness.

"Maeve will be here soon."

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support. Please enjoy!**

...

Chapter Two: Maeve

...

Once again he woke to a sound, but this time it was not the metal of the door. It was a voice, a soft comforting voice, that Reid recognized in an instant.

Maeve.

He tried to open his eyes, but found he could not. He tried to speak, but remained quiet, unable. So he remained blind and silent to the world around him, soaking in the sweet voice of his departed love.

 _"My beloved..."_

Her voice was so soft, so gentile. He tried to reach out to it, hold on to her words. He wanted her, want to feel her again, to be held in the warmth of her arms. To know that she was there with him once again.

To know his one true love was still alive.

 _"Do you remember?" She cooed. "Happiness is not a matter of intensity but..."_

...of balance, order, rhythm and harmony, he thought. Thomas Morton. He did remember. How could he ever forget?

He felt something warm touch his cheek, and smiled at the smooth, gentile skin of Maeve's hand. He leaned into her touch, knowing full well that she had not died, that somehow his love had lived bypass every possibility.

Her warmth. Her gentleness. Her sweet radiance of beauty.

This was her, this was Maeve. It had to be.

He felt wetness on his cheek as silent tears fell from his unseeing eyes. Maeve. She had not died.

 _"Spencer I'm alive. I'm here. Don't be afraid. You never have to be afraid."_

She was alive. Oh how he wanted to open his eyes and see her, memorize her beauty, adore the intellect that filled her mesmerizing eyes.

His Maeve.

 _"We can be together, this time. No one will ever come between us, never again."_

It was all he ever wanted.

 _"We can learn together, have kids of our own, be a family. Isn't that what you have always wanted?"_

It was.

 _"Open your eyes Spencer."_

He tried, but the darkness did not fade.

 _"Look at me."_

Still he couldn't. He tried and tried again and yet...nothing.

 _"Spencer look at me." her words were no longer soothing, instead they became harsh. A harshness that Spencer had never knew of Maeve._

He wanted to tell her, "I can't baby. I can't open my eyes. I can't see you" but he couldn't.

 _"Please look at me!" She cried._

No Maeve. I can't! he tried to yell. I can't!

 _"SAVE ME!" She shrieked. "Please Spencer!"_

A shot rang out.

MAEVE! Spencer thought, his mind shrieked desperately. ANSWER ME!

Nothing.

PLEASE!

Then suddenly the blackness began to fade, and the world around him came into view. It was then that he was met with the horrifying seen of Maeve, her eyes staring blindly as blood dripped from the gunshot wound in her head.

Reid found his voice and shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A cry so pained, it didn't seem human. "MAEVE!"

"You thought it would only be me."

Diane Turner.

"You were wrong."

Another shot rang out.

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support!**

...

Chapter Three: Succumb to Temptation

...

Once again he awoke, and the darkness dissipated once more.

He looked around desperately, trying to understand. What had just occur? Had it even?

Maeve.

His heart lurched at the thought and once again he found tears sliding down his battered cheeks. Chocked sobs escaped his dry lips. His shrieks filled the room, echoing off the white walls.

He screamed until his throat pinched and sound no longer escaped. Pain persisted to fill him and as he was now silenced, threatened to suffocate him.

She couldn't be dead. Not again.

He lost her before. The event had replayed in his mind every moment, the pain only increasing. It had seemed like there would be no way to escape it. With time, the pain would become unbearable and he would surely give into the sweet relief of death.

But he hadn't. He had been brought back, saved by the presents of his work, his family. And he had fought through the temptation, it seemed like an eternity, it had seemed like an impossibility, but it had happened, and he had been saved.

But now, he was alone. There was no one to turn to.

His family was far away, somewhere where they could not save him.

Alone. The word was so strong, so powerful. The pain was unbearable, he wanted it to end. He wanted to be saved but how.

As if his prayer had been answered he turned his head to the side, and his eyes caught something glinting beside him.

He reached for it, and for the first time realized that he was no longer bound. His hand curved around the cool metal and something fluttered inside his chest.

He pulled the object close.

His mind returned to his prior moments of weakness.

He clutched the metal tight.

His mind spun.

It was all he wanted.

Prior thoughts consumed him.

 _Was this what he wanted? Was this..it?_

With his decision he pressed the gun to his head.

And pulled the trigger.

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for supporting this story. Please enjoy!**

...

Chapter Four: Diana

...

Click. Click. Click.

Nothing.

Click. Click. Click.

Reid chucked the gun into the far wall. It crashed into the metal, piercing the small quiet room with a defeating clamor. He ignored the pain that shot through his head. It no longer mattered.

It was the pain in his heart that was overbearing. It was whole consuming.

He kept his eyes wide open as he wrapped himself into a tight ball, pulling his extremities close to his body. He lay there, thinking. Thinking of what could have been.

What should have been his end.

He didn't dare close his eyes, in fear that he would once again see his beloved Maeve. Every time he did dare to venture into the darkness, her beautiful face would appear. With the haunting dead eyes and the blood that made the reality all too real.

It wasn't fair.

He didn't know how long he lay there. Time seemed nonexistent, as if his conscious was suspended in a state of limbo that did not change. But for however long it was, the strain became too much and his eye lids began to droop and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

 _"Baby..."_

Reid's eye's shot wide open to the sound of the voice. The beautiful sermonic voice of his..Mother.

 _"Honey.."_

It was her. He knew his mother's voice. It was unmistakable.

Once again he tried to speak, to call out to the woman he longed to be comforted by. Longed to be consoled. But, same as before, his voice would not work. And no sound escaped from his lips.

 _"Reid, are you there?" She seemed so close, he reached out through the darkness trying to find her. Pull her close._

Mom. He wanted to say. I love you so much. I miss you. And yet he was unable.

 _"Their here Reid," She said, no longer bathed in her soft tone. "Their coming."_

Who? He wanted to ask. Who is coming?

 _She continued on, "I hear them. I know they are there." Her voice broke. "Baby, please help me."_

His hand's frantically searched the darkness.

 _"They watch me. They see what I do. Where I go. They know what I'm thinking."_

There not there Mom!

 _"I'm so afraid. I need you baby, please. I have no one." Her voice sounded different now._

I'm here Mom, I'm right here.

 _"I'm alone." Broken. She sounded defeated._

NO YOUR NOT! He tried to scream. I'M HERE FOR YOU!

 _"Alone." She said again. "Why did you leave me Spencer? Why did you lock me away?"_

His heart seized. I didn't leave you Mom. I did what I thought was...

 _"Why did you do that to me Spencer? Don't you care about me? WHY WOULD YOU SEND YOUR MOTHER AWAY?!"_

Something inside him crumbled. I didn't. He tried to say, as silent tears fell from his his eyes. I love you Mom.

 _"WHAT KIND OF SON ARE YOU?! DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU TRIED TO GET RID OF ME!?" Diana_ _shrieked._

Mom no, no. I love you, I love you. Don't say that. Please don't say that. I had to. You have to understand...

 _"You don't love me," The heated rage dissipated replaced with calm frigid words. "You never did..."_

That's not true! Don't say that Mom, please. You mean everything to me.

Her voice did not come again.

Mom? He thought.

Nothing.

Mom please, don't leave me.

 _"...you're nothing to me Spencer. You never were..."_

Don't say that. He cried.

 _"...I don't love you..."_

You can't say that. Mom please. PLEASE.

 _"...I never did..."_

"...Mom?" His hallow coarse voice filled the silent room. What had suddenly enabled him to speak was unknown. "Mom please," he called.

Her voice did not come again.

"MOM!" He shrieked, his voice cracking, breaking. "PLEASE MOM! COME BACK!"

Silence.

"Please..." He chocked. It was too late.

She was gone.

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.**

...

Chapter Five: Pain

...

He felt a searing pain in his stomach. It had appeared only moments ago, burnng white hot and excruciating.

He was to frightened to look down and see what had caused it.

The room was dark, the lights had remained turned off and the only sound that pierced the quietness was his blood curdling screams. He no longer thought, no longer felt any emotion. It was pain, a pain that was consuming him and driving him to an insanity he knew he would not survive.

A cry seemingly inhuman escaped his raw throat, echoing loudly through the desolation. Another wave of agony washed through him as the pain intensified.

He screamed for what seemed like an eternity. He screamed until his throat was to raw, his voice too sour and weak to utter any other sound.

Quiet. The room began quiet once again.

He felt a wetness on his cheek, felt small droplets slid down his chin and fall away. He moved his hand toward his face and touched his fingers to his cheek in a soft gesture. It was a strange sensation, being touched, and he longered to feel the fingers of someone else. Someone he loved.

It seemed like so long ago. He had been alone for what seemed like a life time.

His mind suddenly thought of the team, his team. He tried to think of memories, of the happiness he had once felt in their company, tried to bring up images of each and everyone of them. But found he couldn't.

His team, his family, that time in his life seemed almost nonexistent, out of place.

He tried to remember Morgan, but found he couldn't.

JJ.

Emily.

Their faces were like a blur of colors on a canvass.

Despite himself he began to question whether they had even been real.

No. He thought. They are, I know they are. I am SSA Agent Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI in the, in the...

He strained his mind, desperately searching for the memories.

In the...

His memories, the answer had to be there somewhere.

In the...

His life, why couldn't he remember? Why didn't he know?

 _"It was all a lie..."_

Spencer peered frantically in the blackness, searching for who ever had spoken.

He did not recognize the voice, nor was able to deter whether it was either a man or a woman. But the words that had been spoken rang in his mind like a dull bell.

 _"It was a lie..."_

The words came again and suddenly Reid felt different.

His mind began to spin as the heat and fire in his chest began to flare up again, until it felt as if a fire had ignited inside him.

He gripped his head and screamed, ignoring the strain in his throat.

He didn't dare grip his stomach. He didn't dare face the truth.

The lights flashed on, the silvery room was washed in a luminescent glow.

The pain. It was becoming too much.

 _"You know the_ _truth Spencer. None of it was real. None of this is real. Face the truth."_

"NO!" He shrieked. "YOUR LYING! YOUR LYING!"

 _"Face the truth Spencer..."_

"STOP!"

 _"FACE IT!"_

"Please..." He begged in one last futile attempt to resist. "Please..."

The pain inside him only increased. The voice did not speak for a few moments.

 _"Face it Spencer. Look down. See it. Accept it..."_

And he did. Reid dropped his gaze to his stomach, anticipating a lethal sized hole or dagger to be jutting from his chest cavity, but saw...

Nothing.

The pain persisted, the crippling, agonizing pain, but it had no apparent cause.

He pressed his fingers into the side of his head, digging into his skull and screamed.

 **Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank's for the support. This chapter was inspired by Tannerose5. Thank you :)**

...

Chapter Six: Insanity

...

Reid was afraid. That was an understatement.

It wasn't only toward what he had already endured, but of the inevitable. The future.

Everything that had happened to him thus far, had been so incredibly horrible he didn't know if he could survive through much more. Anymore.

The waiting alone was ripping him apart...

But this wasn't the only reason. He thought back to everything that had happened and still couldn't fathom the existence of any of it.

How could, how was any of it even possible...

The unsub...it just didn't make any sense.

The unsub was in his head? It seemed like the only rational explanation and yet he knew that... he knew that no matter how hard he forced himself to believe it, there was another reason bothering him.

He tried to push down the thought, swallowed down the bile raising in his throat when he felt about to throw up. Stilled his shaking hands, quivering body.

It couldn't be true.

Anything but that. Anything.

But he couldn't deny how much it made sense.

No matter how much he fought against the thought, pretended it to not be true, the though would not go away.

Persisting, its rational toward the situation only increased.

Schizophrenia.

It seemed like the only explanation.

Insanity.

His mind was no longer the mind of a genius. No. It's capability reduced to nothing as disease littered and spread throughout.

Insanity.

No longer was he the gifted boy with an IQ of 187, the man who could read 20,000 words per minute. No more.

Soon the voices would come. Soon the episodes. Soon the pain.

Insanity.

It seemed like the only rational explanation.

Everything that had happened, all the torture, the heartache. A product of his mind.

Insanity.

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the** **support. Enjoy!**

...

Chapter Seven: The New Case

...

Penelope Garcia sat staring at the wall, her fingers drumming anxiously against the Conference room desk. The team sat gathered around her, with the exception of Reid.

It was nine thirty. The genius was exactly a half an hour late, which almost never happened. She felt worried for some reason, her mind full of strange scenario in which her baby boy had been whisked away and...

She tried not to think about that. The probably of that happening was little to none.

"We have a new case," JJ began saying.

Morgan interrupted, "Shouldn't we wait for Reid?"

JJ looked over to Morgan and gestured to Hotch with a thin shake of her golden hair. "No, Hotch said we need to begin. We can catch Reid up later on the plane."

Morgan nodded, looking a little displease and sat back in his chair. JJ continued.

"We have an unsub in Cambridge, Maryland kidnapping young caucasian men between the ages of 30-40. So far"-the victim's photos appeared on the screen-" Gary Lewis, Clark Evan, and Mortice Benson have been taken, 3 men all fitting a close description to one another. Each victim was taken on a Friday and found the next Thursday."

"All are found dead?" Rossi inquired.

"No." JJ stated. "That's the interesting part. Each victim is not alive, but doesn't have a scratch on them. Physically they are all fine, however their mind, well, is completely messed up. After they are taken, each come back...insane."

"Insane?" Emily said, her eyes drifting over the images of the victims. "And they are physically fine?"

"What does this unsub do to them?" Morgan inquired. "He doesn't torture them, and yet..."

"Why?" Garcia suddenly asked. "Why make someone crazy?"

Hotch pushed himself up from his chair and looked over at Garcia, "I guess that's the big question, isn't it?" He pulled his papers and briefcase in his arms. "Morgan. Emily. Find Reid. Rest of you. Wheels up in 30."

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank's for the support! Sorry for the extremely long wait :/ I really want to try and prevent that from happening again. Enjoy!**

...

Chapter Eight: Clock

...

Sometime during the rare occasions when Reid was asleep, the man had brought in a large grandfather clock. He had placed it directly in front of the sleeping boy, turned on the lights, and had simply left.

Reid had awaken then and found himself mesmerized by the contraption. His eyes analyzed the intricate woodwork, the golden hands that slowly ticked, and the pendulum. He found himself entranced as he stared at the pendulum, it rocked back in fort in swift, meaningful motions.

He watched it move for a while, his eye and mind almost welcoming the distraction from his situation. An unknown amount of time passed until finally, Reid ripped his eyes away from the object and glanced over at the door.

Something seemed off. He peered around anxiously searching desperately for the source of his sudden discomfort. The light had dimmed sometime ago, but he looked around wilding, dread welling inside him.

The man had reappeared again, however the lights had been off and Reid had not been able to see him. The familiar sour of his being filled the small room, his breathing was ragged and breathy. His body came closer and closer...

His coarse skin suddenly made contact with Reid's and his short, stubby fingers stroked his forearm lovingly. The movements synchronized to the tick of the clock, the rock of the pendulum.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Reid cringed with disgust, worked to shirk as far away from his captor as possible. His mind raced, his heart pounded inside his chest. He wanted the gun back, the knife. Anything.

He just wanted this, all of it, to be over.

The man leaned in and his sticky lips dragged against Reid's bicep. His fingers continued moving as his face traveled in various directions.

Reid whined and shrugged. _Please NO!_ He thought. _This was a torture he would not be able to come back from._

Suddenly, the room was filled with a sharp _"dong"_ as the clock rang off. The sound came again, filling the room with the drone over and over again.

The man leaned in, and to the sound of the gongs, made his move.

 **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the continued support! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

...

Chapter Nine: Something Important

...

"Kid you better be dead or dying right now! Pick up your phone! Plane leaves in 20!" Morgan demanded into his phone. He pulled the device from his ear when Reid didn't answer, for what had seemed like the millionth time. He had been calling and calling, nonstop, and yet, he had never picked up.

Emily peered over the steering wheel as she came to a red light, braking the black SUV to a calculated stop. "Why do you think he's late?" She asked, sneaking a glance at Morgan before refocusing on the road. She didn't like the way he fidgeted, the way he constantly dialed Reid's number only to get his voice mail. It was so unlike the little genius to be late, how many times had it happened, once? Twice? Not even. It made Emily feel uneasy.

"I really don't know."

It seemed like an eternity before they pulled to a stop in front of Reid's building. Neither one of them spoke as they parked and began making their way toward his apartment.

* * *

 _"Please stop!" Reid shrieked, his voice coarse and weak. "Stop! No more!"_

 _The unsub ignored him and continued on. The man, this monster, was silent as he abused the young man, seemingly deaf to his pained cries._

 _It hurt, it hurt so bad. Worse then any pain he had ever felt before. It came, and came, and came. Never ceasing, never faltering._

 _Agony burned throughout his flesh like an eternal flame._

 _Would it ever end?_

 _"STOOOP!" It never did._

* * *

"Reid open up!" Morgan shouted as he pounded on the door. He paused, pressing his ear against the oak frame, hopping to hear movement, a voice anything, from inside.

Nothing.

He was beginning to worry now and with each unanswered knock, his heart thudded faster and faster. It was unlike Reid, this whole thing. Deep down he was beginning to believe that he was right in believing something was wrong.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Morgan shouted.

Still, he did not answer.

He wasn't waiting any longer, this was ridiculous.

"Move back," Morgan said, as he took a step away from the door. With one swift motion he ran and kicked out, sending wood splintering in all directions. The door flung to the side as it opened, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

Morgan and Emily stepped inside.

* * *

 _It had seemed like forever since it had began, had his body ever been without pain?_

 _Reid didn't know. In fact he didn't know anything any more. Where was he? Who was he? AND WHY WOULDN'T THAT FUCKING CLOCK SHUT UP?!_

 _It was driving him mad, the frequent, intrevelant movements of the pendulum. The subtle ticks and toks._

 _It filled his mind, consumed all his thoughts, and sent him into a seething rage that only death would satisfy._

 _To him, it was worse then the torture._

 _Insanity._

* * *

Emily peered around the room curiously. It was obvious that Reid was not there. They had searched all the rooms, turning up with nothing. Morgan had suggested they leave and regroup back at Quantico, but Emily had went against it. Something didn't feel right here.

Clearly something had happened, or was wrong with Reid, but even as she gazed around the emptying apartment, she felt like she was missing something. Something important...

But what?

"I'm going to call Hotch," Morgan stated as he pulled his cell from his pocket and began dialing. "I'll be outside." He pulled the open door behind him as he began walked out.

"I w..." But Emily trailed off as her eyes focused the something she had been looking for.

Her eye's widened as she read the words.

 **Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always I must thank all of you guys for the continued support! Enjoy!**

...

Chapter Ten: Who am I?

...

"Emily?" Morgan asked, his hand slightly lowing from his ear as he reentered the apartment. "What is it?"

Emily remained silent, her eyes wide and fixated. Morgan flipped his phone shut and slowly pulled the door to where he could see what Emily was looking at. His eyes widened. His jaw went slack.

 **I have him. Come quick, see if you can get here in time.**

 **414 Black Creek Drive, Cambridge Maryland.**

Reid had been taken.

* * *

 _The unsub had left. The torture had ceased. A while ago._

 _No matter how hard Reid tried, his mind replayed the events over and over and over again. He felt numb, numb of any emotion. Starved of his humanity. He felt empty, his mind lacked memories, knowledge, thoughts._

 _But he did feel pain. He felt the pain of that moment, the sensations of a monsters utterly, cruel and sick desires. He felt heat in every inch of his skin, it burned like fire, ravaging every inch of his body in an pain that seemed eternal._

 _Would it ever end?_

* * *

It was faster to drive then take the jet to Cambridge, so as a result, 2 sleek SUV's sped down the freeway kicking 90-100 miles per hours. The sirens blared red and blue, and the loud screeching roared endlessly.

Hotch gripped the steering wheel with white knuckled fingers, peering intently out at the road ahead. He did not move, did not acknowledge the existence of his fellow colleges nor sneak a look in their direction. He focused on the road, solely on the road, working fruitlessly to keep himself focused and not on the guilt that was eating inside of him.

 _Reid._ The young geniuses name played in his mind to no end. He felt sick just thinking about it. Thinking about where the young man was, what was being done to him. Thinking about how this had come this far without his notice. Without any of their notice.

What ever was happening, or had happened...was his fault.

* * *

 _Who am I? Reid thought to himself. He devolved his conscious mind searching for an answer, fearing none. He_ _couldn't think, not through the pain, the mind games, the agony of loosing everything. Every single person that he found himself caring about. He couldn't remember, couldn't get pass the ticking of the clock, the feel of the Unsub against his skin._

 _It was all too much._

 _Had he been broken?_

 _Somewhere along the way..._

* * *

It had been hours, exactly 2 hours and 37 minutes, before the team finally reached 414 Black Creek Drive. Both cars came to stops and each agent piled out precariously, arming themselves with weapons, walky-talkies, and bulletproof vests. With in minutes they were inside, a large dilapidated warehouse on the outskirts of the city, hearts thudding loudly in each agents chest.

The team walked cautiously through the thin wooden hallways, keeping in tight formation, waiting for orders. It was dead silent, no one said a word, made any sound.

Hotch nodded to Morgan when they came to a locked door. The agent eyed his superior carefully before tucking his gun away and kicking down the door. Each agent filed inside the dark room quickly, guns raised.

Suddenly the lights flashed on, and each member gasped at what they saw.

A low voice echoed in the small room, barley above a whisper. The source was unknown, yet the voice was unmistakable.

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..."

It was Reid.

 **Please review. Almost done!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Everyone, we are nearing the end! Only a few, if that, chapters to go. Thank you for the support! Please Enjoy!**

...

Chapter Eleven: Rescued But Not Saved

...

"Reid?" Morgan couldn't help the waver in his voice as he stared at his best friend huddled in the corner, whispering mindlessly. He was drawn into himself, his long bony arms wrapped tightly around his slender legs, holding himself together as he rocked back and forth. He seemed to stare through Morgan, his eyes glassy and unseeing.

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..."

The others had been silent. No one dared to make a move. All watched their colleague, their family member, as he mindlessly recited the word over and over and over again, registering nothing.

"What happened here?" JJ breathed, her voice was shaky.

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..." His voice was almost robotic, devoid of any emotion. "Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..."

"Reid?" Morgan tried again, bending down until his eyes were level with Reid's. He stared into his friends eyes, moved his body in his line of sight, shook his hand in front of his face, did...ANYTHING, hopping for any ounce of recognition, comprehension.

Nothing.

Morgan remained kneeling in front of him, but didn't speak. Neither did the others, those of whom still hadn't recovered from their shock. It was but Reid's monotone whispers that broke the void and forced them into realization.

Hotch spoke suddenly, finally getting a grip. "We need to get him out of here. To a hospital. The other men hadn't had a chance, they had been taken and...'tortured' for far too long. It's only been a few days that Reid has been taken."

Rossi moved away from the group, predictably calling an ambulance as the others remained gawking. Apprehensive.

JJ was crying into Emily, who pulled her away from the others trying to calm her down. Hotch remained expressionless as he stared at his fallen colleague.

The tears in Morgan's eyes were evident, the anger and rage.

"Reid?" He tried again. His voice terse and commanding.

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..."

Nothing changed.

"Kid, snap out of it!" Morgan yelled, slamming his fist into the concrete floor. His face was a contour of rage, disgust...heartbreak. He swiped at his eyes and tried again. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Nothing.

The blaring of the sirens could be heard by now and were approaching fast. Soon enough the paramedics were in the warehouse working to stabilize the conscious yet unresponsive Reid.

"Reid!" Morgan bellowed, through the "Sir, you need to say back" and "We will do all we can"'s of the EMTs. Hotch and Rossi restrained the agent, pulling him back away from the commotion as Reid crumpled on a gurney.

"Can you hear me. Sir." One asked, shinning a flashlight in his unseeing eyes. "Sir. What is your name? Can you hear me?"

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..."

Morgan continued to fight against his captors, working to get back to Reid, knowing he could save his friend. Knowing _he_ could help him. "Morgan, stop fighting!" Someone yelled. Who? He didn't know nor care.

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity..."

"Sir. Please..."

"Insanity. Ins-"

It all happened in a split second. Reid ceased his ramblings. Morgan sighed, and Hotch and Rossi loosened their hold. The EMTs paused in confusion, now believing they had the situation better under control.

A breath of relief. "Now sir, what is your name?"

Reid began to convulse.

 **Please** **review. Almost done!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: To all my faithful, upcoming, passerby readers who have enjoyed, commented, critiqued, favorited/followed, even flamed, THANK YOU ALL! It means the world. Enjoy!**

...

Chapter Twelve: It Would Take A Miracle

...

A young doctor with long unkept hair entered the quiet waiting room. "Family of Spencer Reid?" She called. The entire team was on their feet in seconds and swarmed the poor woman in a tight semi circle. She took a flustered step back before continuing. She eyed Hotch precariously, "Are you-"

"I'm his medical contact." Hotch interrupted, in no mood for delay. "You may speak freely in front of all of us."

"How is he?" Garcia cried.

The doctor nodded and sighed, her expression gloomy, yet controlled when she spoke. "Dr. Reid has been through an extremely traumatic event as we all know and his wounds...aren't just skin deep, if you know what I mean."

Morgan gave her an incredulous look, his eyes portraying his annoyance.

"Wh-what I mean is, well let me just begin with his physical state." Her green eyes, glazed the clipboard she was holding. "Physically, Dr. Reid has suffered from multiple wounds, ranging from bruises to scratchings, cuts, and biting. I was informed that he had been kidnapped by an 'unsub' and was supposedly tortured, however after conducting a physical examination we found that all his wounds were..."

"What?" Emily pressed, uncharacteristically gripping Hotch's arm.

"...self inflicted." The doctor finished. "We found no traces of DNA, or assault of any kind done by another person. We are treating him with antibiotics, which should make some of the swelling go down and some infections go away. He should be fine, _physically."_

She didn't wait for someone to begin speaking.

"It's his mental state that is the main cause for concern. In his family history, his Mother was recorded to have schizophrenia, and I can assure you that this is not what he is now suffering from." She saw some of the agents sigh in relief. _I only wish my news was better. S_ he thought.

"So what is the problem?" Morgan insisted, his face a canvass of anxiety."The other victims were crazy when we found them. Absolutely crazy. And none of them ever recovered. Is that was is happening here?"

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm not going to lie, Dr. Reid is not in good condition. He is mentally decapitated and no longer responds to stimuli or simple human interactions."

"What are you saying?" JJ asked, her eyes red and puffy as mascara stained her cheeks. "What the Hell does that mean?" Deep down she already knew.

"In this state, his mind and body are just wasting away." The doctor paused, trying to maintain composure. "I'm truly sorry, but it's only a matter of time at this point..."

The others remained silent, stunned.

"You mean, he's not going to get better?" Garcia cried.

The doctor sighed, unable to conceal the single tear that ran down her cheek. "It would take a miracle."

 **Please Review. (Happy or sad ending? Hmmm)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the end! Finally! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the ride cause I definitely did! And after a lot of consideration I decided to go with my gut and in the end chose to end this with...**

...

Chapter Thirteen: Finally Broken

...

2 Days.

Thats how long it had been.

48 hours.

That's all.

It had taken this unsub, this monster, only two days to change Reid into someone the team no longer recognized. Changed Reid into a being, no longer identifiable with a genius, no longer having an IQ of grand proportions, no longer capable of basic human functions.

No longer Reid. No longer a person.

Just an existence.

The doctors had informed the team that if a miracle were to take place, a meager change in his condition, the slightest elevation of brain activity, it would have occurred already. But it hadn't.

The team members had taken every step to ensure any amount of improvement, followed the doctors instructions and recommendations to the letter, but nothing had worked. There had been no change.

Whatever the unsub had done to Reid was somehow beyond the effects of modern medicine and everything doctors and the team did would prove fruitless. This unsub was able to destroy someone the team all held dear in their hearts, without leaving a mark. A trace. Anything.

There and then gone, with nothing left but utter heartbreak and sorrow left behind.

2 days.

It had been during those days where Reid's absence had gone unnoticed. Where none of the team thought it best to check up on him. To see if he was alright.

Blame it on the weekend, it's not their responsibility?

And yet, it had been during those hours, those endless minutes where Spencer Reid had suffered the true Hell of his reality, put through that of which none knew, or would ever know.

Tortures so horrible, so unimaginably cruel, that in the end, his mind would render him incapacitated.

His body reduced to an empty shell as Spencer Reid suffered through his final moments, forced to re-witness and remember all that he had endured.

2 days. 48 hours.

It had been in those unsuspecting hours, that young Spencer Reid had been forever lost.

Finally broken.

2 days.

 **Please Review.**

 **...an incredibly sad ending. Sorry, for those who wanted a happy, but I really felt like ending this in a sad way. (Don't hate) Not something I usually do, but what I wanted to do! There may or may not be a short epilogue, and possibly a sequel (I really do not know :/). Anyways! Over all hope you all enjoyed! Do shoot me a review if you have the chance. Thanks for reading and all the support!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the end! Thank you. :)**

...

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

...

He knew he had done everything right from the look on their faces. The other men had been failures, all of whom didn't appreciate the full effects of his artwork. He contemplated the outcomes each times, working to improve and reiterate.

However, it would seem that the problem wasn't him, his skills were sufficient, it was but the subjects.

Why?

It wasn't rewarding, the masterpiece would prove insufficient. He wasn't unlocking his true potential, no, not with there _standard_ men. He wanted more, _needed_ more.

He had almost given up after the third try; he had thought he had it. Benson had been a mechanical engineer, had a pretty high IQ and over the course of his life had suffered great tragedies, one after the other.

It had seemed perfect, and yet when the process was concluded and the authorities, "clued" their way to finding him, the results had been nothing extraordinary.

He had watched them take him away, saw the look of determination in their eyes. The false hope. And then he had seen _him._

The lanky, brown haired FBI agent, with hazel eyes that seemed to large for his face. He had seen him. Instantly, he had felt the connection. Had known that he was the one he _needed._

He had watched him work. Later on, had researched him and had learned the truth. Yes! He was perfect.

Intelligent.

When does one stumble upon a genius?

Heartbroken.

Too many losses to count...

Absolutely perfect.

...

The hospital was buzzing today. New injuries, afflictions, sicknesses here and there. Beautiful.

But today was different, he could not be bothered with the cumbersome problems of impotence. No. He walked swiftly down the long, white halls, his lad coat catching the slight wind of passerby's. Turning a corner his pace quickened, he saw it.

Room 239.

He could see the people inside, see there devastated expressions. Tear stained cheeks, red eyes. How pathetic.

He opened the door without a word, finally catching sight of his treasure, his master piece.

Eyes partly open, glazed as they stared out. Drool trickling from the corner of him mouth. Unintelligent, only partially alive.

All the brains lost, lost to this outer shell that could no longer appreciate reality. Being kept alive, no longer living. Exercising his potential.

His eyes drifted to the people around him, only adding to this perfection. He had killed their spirits. Taken away the brightness and hope they had all once contained.

He had done it.

Swiftly he picked up a clipboard from the bedside table. His eyes peeked over the sheet he held, eyeing each agent precariously.

 _Now, who's next..._

 **Please Review. Complete!**


End file.
